


atop the clouds

by jolie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, or shorter than 1k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie/pseuds/jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...you know where we're going..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	atop the clouds

She swore Chrom was only ever this graceful with a sword.

He had managed to make Robin, a woman who couldn't remember her own past, feel like a child. With her feet stacked on his feet he twirled them in circles, endlessly humming a soft melody.

It was simple, but Robin didn't feel like she was just a small piece in a war for an instant. She felt like more than that. Chrom had made her feel special without uttering a word, and captured her entire attention onto him. His gaze was unrelenting and filled with something Robin couldn't put her finger on.

She found herself fascinated with the way his lips curled upwards, the security of his arm hooked to her waist, and the way his free hand overtook hers. It wasn't enough to keep her eyes on him though. Embarrassment overtook Robin as she peered around them, her head already starting to spin.

Around them were their fellow Shepherds, stopping what they were previously occupied with to silently gossip and giggle to one another. And stare at them.

They had been blowing off steam in the barracks, laughing and playing around. Even Frederick had joined in, a sight she thought she'd never behold in her eyes. And when she'd least expected it someone was pulling at her waist and turning her around.

"Put your feet on mine," it was Chrom, eagerly ordering Robin. She thought all his teeth must have been showing in that moment. When she complied he was spinning them as fast as he had grabbed her.

At first they were giddy with laughter, but the mood had somehow changed when both Chrom and Robin kept their gazes for a second too long. A gaze turned into a peck lining her hairline, and into a deep kiss on her forehead. Robin's chest was fluttering, making her head feel like she was floating in clouds. She was certain his lips would have traveled farther down if it weren't for the growing audience and their considerable height difference, even with her standing on his feet.

Now they were here, and Robin was feeling like she was going to catch fire from embarrassment.

"Hey," Chrom's melodic voice seized her again. She'd only looked up for a split second before he'd stopped spinning and let go of her completely, taking her breath from her lungs, before catching her again and hauling her over his shoulder with a grunt. Robin wondered how Chrom could manage to take her by surprise twice in the same hour.

"Chrom!" Robin couldn't keep from laughing as Chrom carried her towards the exist.

"Sorry, Robin. I need to steal you away." She heard a smile in his voice.

"Aren't you going to explain where we're going?" Their comrades were exchanging knowing looks to each other, and she swore she saw Vaike wink at her.

"I think you know where we're going, love." Robin gasped, smacking him on the back, to which he let out a playful 'ow'.

She didn't hold back her drunk-like giggles; she definitely knew where they were going.

**Author's Note:**

> yeee, thats as far as i'll go but i think you know where i was heading haha :)


End file.
